The Batting Cage
by jremme
Summary: Hodgins takes Zach to do a 'guy' activity at the ballpark, and of course, runs into problems. I mean, come on, it's Zach! Just a little one-shot.


**A/N: I'm on a writing roll! Ok, as many of you know, I'm a total sucker for Zach, especially when he's with Hodgins. That said, here's another Zach/Hodgins friendship oneshot from me! Enjoy!!**

**The Batting Cage**

"Come on Zach! Get a move on! I can't believe it takes you this long to get ready. You're worse than Angela! You'd better not be putting on makeup in there." Jack Hodgins beat his fist against Zach's door above his garage. He'd taken it upon himself to get Zach to try some normal 'guy' activities. The trick was to not let him know what they'd be doing, thereby giving him no chance to say no.

Zach opened the door as Hodgins raised his fist to pound again. "I'm ready. I was in the middle of a chapter when you called. I can't leave my home or do anything in the middle of a chapter. I'll lose my train of thought."

"Yea, whatever. Let's go. It's getting late and I want at least an hour there."

"Where?"

"Glad you asked. Get downstairs and in the car and I'll tell you…" Once Zach disappeared, he added, "once we're there of course."

Zach's head poked into view. "Which car?"

"Your pick," he said, before realizing that was probably a mistake. Zach would pick something safe, while Hodgins was in the mood for something fast.

He surprised him though, picking the Aston Martin DB9. "Why'd you pick this one?" He was sure Zach would pick the Mercedes sedan.

"I like the color."

"Thanks. It's Tempest Blue." Hodgins smiled proudly, sliding into the driver's seat. Zach climbed in on the other side. "Buckle up Zach. You're in for a hell of a ride!"

"I don't like the sound of that. Please stay at or under the speed limit."

"In your dreams, my friend, in your dreams." He turned the key and sighed at the sound of the motor. "Listen to her, Zach. She purrs like a kitten."

"A car is neither male nor female, and it sounds like a car, not a kitten."

Hodgins shook his head. Zach just didn't appreciate the finer things. He revved the engine. "Oh yea, that's what I'm talkin' about." He shifted gears and they were off.

"Hey, you ok? We're there." Hodgins' voice invaded Zach's brain, and he shook himself from his daze. He straightened out his fingers, which were digging into the sides of the seat. Perhaps he could talk Hodgins into letting him take the bus or a taxi back home.

"Where are we?"

"Ball park! We're hitting the batting cage!" Hodgins clapped him on the back and got out of the car. Zach stayed put, locking his door. No way.

Hodgins came around to the other side of the car and hit the window with the flat of his hand. "Zach! Come out; you're not getting out of this."

"Yes I am. I've locked the door. You can't get in."

Hodgins rolled his eyes and sighed, holding the key up in front of the window. "I have the key Zach. I can get in whenever the hell I want…like right now for example." He unlocked the doors, reached around Zach to unbuckle his seatbelt, then grabbed his hand, pulling him from the seat. "You're being really immature about this, you know that?"

"I'm being sensible! I'm not good at things like this and I don't wish to cause myself bodily injury."

"You're exaggerating. You'll be fine."

Once he managed to get Zach over to the cage, he grabbed a batting helmet and put it on his head. "I'll go first. You watch."

Zach settled into the safety zone and watched as baseballs began to fly at Hodgins. He hit nearly every one, and the ones that he missed slammed against the back of the cage. He turned to face Zach.

"See? There's nothin' to it. Now it's your turn."

"Look out!" Zach called out quickly. He was almost too late. Apparently Hodgins' session wasn't over. Another baseball sailed out of nowhere while Hodgins' back was turned. He hurled himself to the ground, the ball narrowly missing him.

"Don't say anything Zach, not a word. And you're still doing this."

Zach gulped. Hodgins was very serious. He looked at the machine, thankful that, for the moment anyway, they were on opposite sides of the fence. "Hodgins, I really don't think…"

"Come on!" Hodgins cut him off. When Zach joined him at the plate, Hodgins plunked the batting helmet on his head. "There!"

"This is completely inadequate protection for this activity," Zach protested. His eyes fell on a nearby dugout. Someone had left some catcher's equipment on the bench. "One moment." He strode over to the equipment and tossed aside the batting helmet. He slowly donned the catcher's mask, shin guards and chest protector before going back to Hodgins.

Hodgins stifled his laughter. "Wow, Zach. That's all I can say."

"I'm protecting myself. There's nothing wrong with that. Now, hand me the hitting implement. I'd like to get this over with so I can continue my reading."

Hodgins handed over the bat, and moved off to the side. The first ball flew out. Zach let out a loud squeak and sidestepped it.

"You're supposed to hit the balls!" Hodgins called out. "You can do it!"

"I beg to differ!"

"Don't argue with me Z-man. Believe in yourself."

"I refuse. This is dangerous." The second and third balls clanged against the fence.

"Just try once Zach. If you don't hit it, fine, but at least try."

With Hodgins' verbal coaching and a memory of his stance earlier, Zach got into the right position, holding the bat in a death grip. The ball flew at him and he swung. The bat connected. There wasn't much force behind the hit but because of the ball's speed it flew a fair distance.

"I hit it?" Zach was in shock. "I hit it! Did you see that Hodgins? I hit it!" Zach was about as animated as he could get. He didn't see the next ball come flying at him and it hit the chest protector. Between the force with which the ball hit and the surprise of being hit, Zach hit the ground, the wind knocked out of him, his head coming in contact with the hard ground.

When he woke up, he found Hodgins standing over him. Booth and Parker were looking down at him as well.

"I hit it Agent Booth," he said weakly, trying to sit up.

Booth looked at Hodgins for confirmation. Hodgins nodded. "Good for you Zach. Didn't know you had it in ya. Now, if you two don't mind, Parker and I would like to give this thing a shot, right buddy?" Parker nodded vigorously and Hodgins dragged Zach over to the dugout to get the catcher's uniform off him.

Once he was just in his street clothes, Hodgins helped him over to the car.

"I hit it. Didja see me hit it? I hit it."

"I saw you. I also saw what happened afterwards. You would think you would've learned your lesson after what happened to me. You're supposed to be a genius."

"I hit it."

"Yea, yea. Let's get you home." He buckled Zach in and got in on the driver's side. The car started and he left the ball park, going slower this time, for Zach's sake.

"I hit it Hodgins."

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Just a little nonsense piece. I adore writing Zach and Hodgins and every once in a while I get an urge to produce a one shot involving them. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
